


Hier kommt die Sonne

by augen_auf



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen, mythical birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augen_auf/pseuds/augen_auf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kmeme prompt, requesting "Hawke or any of his male companions on their own giving birth to a child through mythical means". Darkish, but nothing graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hier kommt die Sonne

**Author's Note:**

> The title's translated “Here comes the sun” and is from the song by Rammstein, which was the inspiration for this fill.

One

“My parents might now rest easily in their graves”.  
And if I visit them, they will no longer refuse to see me.

Two

“You seem angry”.  
My heart is empty, and anger is easy nurture.

Three

“The desire for power is easy to find”.  
I welcome it with all my anger.

Four

“I feel like I’ve bathed in filth that will never come off”.  
What if I scrub away my own skin with it?

Five

“You are as impulsive now as the day you turned away from us”.  
It’s running in my blood, turning it black instead of blue.

Six

“You’ve been thinking about revenge for the deaths of one family for as long as I’ve known you”.  
I am judging you, for you know not what you are carrying.

Seven

“None of us are free”.  
I can feel it under my heart, feeding off my body.

Eight

“When you hold onto anger, it colors everything you do”.  
It kicks me in the ribs and makes me smile.

Nine

“Don’t think I am not tempted”.  
What I bring into this world will change it forever.

Ten

“What has my vengeance accomplished except to spill more blood?”  
Knife rips my chest, and I pray to live a moment to see my Vengeance born.


End file.
